


Atu XX

by reinbouncle



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Ellery Queen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Tarot, Thoth tarot, occultism, whodunit, whydunit, 克苏鲁风, 悬疑, 推理, 神秘学, 透特塔罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbouncle/pseuds/reinbouncle
Summary: 亚森和埃勒里被卷入一场由非自然力量主导的仪式。他们不仅要搞清楚到底发生了什么，更需要找到敌人究竟在何处。





	1. 第零章

**Author's Note:**

> 两年后再次回来搜这对的tag，我好绝望，发出天问：我为什么要入股这对世纪北极圈西皮！！  
我一直很喜欢这对，就是那种，非常想产粮的喜欢。可怜弱小又无助。反正也没有人看。（托马斯回旋暴风哭泣）  
能点开这个tag的都是推理大佬（除了我），希望大家手下留情，本文恐怕并没有多少演绎法推理内容……（因为作者水平不太行）  
这篇融合了我半吊子水平的塔罗牌基础和三脚猫水平的神秘学基础。神秘学实在是太广阔又深奥，我到现在也是学了一个小小角。这篇文也是我疯狂翻书，边学边编。文中出现的仪式完全没有理论根基，当成故事看一看挺不错，当真就不太好了。  
另外，虽然后面还会讲，但我提前说一下。本文出现的塔罗牌都是透特（Thoth）系的，不是维特（Waite）系的，二者有不小的差别，请注意。

昏暗的地下室内，几根蜡烛低低地燃烧。挥动鞭子搅出的气流，将烛光的影子吹斜。  
  
“不！我们不知道她到底在哪里！”男人咬着牙说，忍受鞭子打来的另一道血痕。他已经皮开肉绽，就快麻木了。  
  
旁边传来女人撕心裂肺的嚎叫。  
  
她已经哭哑了声音，绝望一点点带走生的希望。从踏入这栋建筑的那一刻，她就没想过要活着出去。但至少让尼古拉活下来，至少让她的丈夫保住性命。不过这一点也越来越渺茫，她只能希望过程更快一些。  
  
艾莲娜，他们的希望，现在正平安地待在他们送她去的地方。这是最大的安慰，无论他俩遭受什么，莎莉都无所畏惧。  
  
第一个垂下头的是尼古拉，一分钟后，莎莉也气若游丝。  
  
  
  
太阳从地平线升起，阳光照亮疗养院的大理石小径，两旁的灌木鲜翠欲滴。  
  
梅戈斯在灌木丛中发现了一个浑身泥泞、不省人事的女孩。  
  



	2. 第一章 the Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：  
1\. 格伦·赫伯特有参考原型。原型为格伦·赫伯特·古尔德。本文的格伦和亚森·罗平、埃勒里·奎因一样，都是ooc版本。  
2\. 趣事一则：1960年1月，格伦·古尔德真的悄悄跑去鲁宾斯坦的肖邦独奏会。但是他发现鲁宾斯坦发烧38度，带病演奏。极度厌恶感冒的古尔德在演奏会接近尾声时离开会场，在寒风中到处找药店买感冒药。

奎因警官不止一次注意到他儿子最近一直在收拾书房。  
  
最后他实在是好奇得不得了，叫住大汗淋漓的儿子，后者手上抱了一摞杂志，正要进卧室。  
  
“你要把整个书房搬到你自己卧室？”理查德探头看了看书房，小茶几、角柜和原本都堆在地上的书已经没影了，整间屋子空荡荡的。  
  
埃勒里把杂志放在地上，拿起最上面的一本开始扇风。  
  
“咦？我没告诉你吗？格伦想借咱们家书房用一用，放一下他的钢琴。”他印象里是记得跟父亲征求过意见来着。  
  
“你说他要来咱们家住，没说要把琴放咱们这里！”理查德有点着急，万一这架琴被弄坏了，他们父子俩可赔不起。这不是闹着玩的。  
  
埃勒里觉得没什么大不了：“不会出什么事的，就几天而已。”  
  
与他儿子不以为然的态度相反，理查德决定在格伦住的这几天，不踏入书房一步。  
  
“他为什么不住旅馆？肯定有那种可以放下他的琴的高级酒店。”  
  
“他怀疑有人要偷他的琴。”  
  
“他那架施坦威？怎么可能！”  
  
对格伦·赫伯特的那种经常性过度担心，理查德表示不以为然。但一想到那架施坦威马上就要摆到自家书房里，他又是一阵头疼。  
  
“我也是这么说的。不过你知道，他没什么安全感，我也挡不住别人求我帮忙。”  
  
“你就当老好人吧！”理查德怒其不争。  
  
埃勒里哼了一声，抱起杂志回卧室。  
  
  
格伦·赫伯特的那辆黑色保时捷停在奎因家门口。埃勒里已经在大门前等他了。  
  
目前还是夏天，气温颇高。格伦身上宽大的西装、松松垮垮的衬衫和两只厚厚的毛线手套吸引了不少行人的目光。他从车上下来，快乐地朝埃勒里跑过去，脸上的笑容快要溢出来了。  
  
他跨上台阶，朝埃勒里伸出双手：“埃尔！我真是太想你了！”  
  
埃勒里朝他张开双臂，热烈欢迎这位来自加拿大的钢琴演奏家。  
  
埃勒里把他领进屋，帮他挂上西服，接过格伦的手提箱。箱子里的各种药片碰撞，发出“哐啷哐啷”的声音。格伦的老习惯没有变，无论在哪都不摘手套，除了在钢琴前。  
  
“旅程怎么样？”  
  
“我从加拿大一路开过来的！”格伦自豪地说，“景色不错！以后也应该多开一开，对身体有好处。”  
  
格伦开始讲这一路见到的人和物、安大略的短夏和纽约的炎炎酷暑。在大众印象中，格伦很少能如此畅快地面对面交谈。他有种社交恐惧心理，电话上的他和现实生活中的他判若两人。  
  
“对了！我的琴会在晚些时候送过来。我拜托了平时公演用的搬运公司，他们最了解我的琴。嘿，你知道吗？鲁宾斯坦最近在卡内基有个音乐会。”  
  
埃勒里不仅知道，他还特别想去，幸好他抢到一张票。  
  
“是啊，”格伦做了个鬼脸，“肖邦独奏会。我已经够讨厌他了。不过我喜欢鲁宾斯坦这个人，所以还是决定去看看。悄悄地，不被媒体和鲁宾斯坦本人发现。”  
  
对于格伦在音乐上的独特见解，埃勒里早就见惯不怪。毕竟也是这个人在采访中说出“莫扎特英年早逝？要我说，莫扎特是死得太晚了！”这种惊天地的话。  
  
“能够来一个新环境真是太好了，这一定有利于我的创作。我有没有告诉你，我用平均律写了些东西？是的，我不会说是对勋伯格的模仿，至少我还在摸索和尝试。说起勋伯格……”  
  
这一说就是两个小时。太阳高悬，埃勒里邀请格伦共进午餐。他们穿戴整齐，主要是格伦，套上厚西装外套、帽子和厚实得可笑的第二层手套。两人在30摄氏度的天气下钻进那辆开着暖气的保时捷，前往餐厅。  
  
  
让埃勒里意外的是，格伦这次来纽约，不是为了录音，也不是要公演，而是受人之托，来进行一次慈善演出，地点在郊区一所疗养院。他没想到格伦会参加这种慈善活动。人还是要不断了解。  
  
慈善演出并没有用格伦自己的施坦威，让理查德·奎因大松一口气，他实在看不得这贵重易磕的庞然大物在书房进进出出。  
  
格伦全副武装，一如既往地带上他能想到的所有药瓶，钻进埃勒里的车，让他载着自己去疗养院。  
  
疗养院位置偏僻，鲜有人知。几幢风格不一的建筑隐藏在郁郁葱葱的树林中，简洁的建筑线条具有现代设计感。黑色的大门上装饰着铁铸的花纹，他们经过时铁门自动打开，埃勒里看到门旁边有车牌识别系统。  
  
正值盛夏，阳光透过茂密的树叶，在格伦和埃勒里身上打下一个个光斑。旁边的灌木被修剪得整整齐齐，与大理石砌出的楼梯搭配，显示出不凡的气势。走在这条路上让人心情舒畅。  
  
钢琴演奏会吸引了很多听众，显然疗养院的娱乐生活匮乏。让埃勒里意外的是，大部分听众都很投入，多亏格伦出色的演奏技巧。  
  
演奏会进行没多久，埃勒里就发现有个人一直盯着自己。他不认识这里的任何人，对这个陌生男人也同样一无所知。介于情况有点奇怪，他决定不去回应那个人的视线，把注意力全部放在格伦身上。毕竟格伦·赫伯特的演出门票还挺难买的。  
  
最后以《哥德堡变奏曲》压轴，听众们意犹未尽，还沉浸在刚才的音乐中。可能因为大部分患者没有社交概念，掌声稀稀落落。  
  
格伦有点尴尬。掌声雷动的观众席会让他产生紧张和自我怀疑的情绪，但显然，他也不适应掌声零星的情况。  
  
散场后，埃勒里走上去祝贺他，格伦笑了笑，表示这是一次全新经历。  
  
一位少女迈着轻巧的步子，像猫一样来到钢琴旁边，玻璃泡般的大眼睛充满好奇。  
  
格伦觉得这个少女很有趣，于是又弹了一小段。埃勒里听出这是《月光奏鸣曲》的第三章。  
  
少女开心地点了点头，一边拍手一边蹦蹦跳跳。  
  
格伦狡黠地笑笑，又弹了一小段。也是月光三，只不过这次格伦演奏的速度极快，如果在正式场合以这样的速度演奏，听众会把他赶出去，贝多芬会气得跳起来。  
  
少女开始跺脚，她的笑声突然很响亮，把周围的人吓了一跳。她示意格伦让开，她自己坐上琴凳，双手放在琴键上。埃勒里震惊地看到她的手型正确无误。  
  
后面他发现自己还是震惊早了。  
  
少女以更快的速度弹奏了格伦刚才弹的月光三，每一个音符都精准无误，每次按键力度都有绝对精妙的控制，但是没有感情，只有速度。令人震惊的极速，手指在琴键上飞舞出残影。  
  
一时间埃勒里和格伦都无话可说。这时那个一直盯着埃勒里的男人走过来。  
  
“加拿大钢琴家格伦·赫伯特，久仰大名。不得不说，您的演奏会门票也太难买了。”来者伸出手，想要与格伦握手。“我是尼禄·克雷格，露尼的叔叔。”  
  
格伦显然没有与他握手的意思，但也不好意思拒绝人家的好意，于是像求助一样看向埃勒里。  
  
埃勒里伸出手，与克雷格握了握。  
  
“你好，我是埃勒里·奎因，格伦的朋友。你知道，他一般不跟别人握手的。钢琴家的职业习惯。”他抱歉地笑笑。  
  
“哎呀，真是对不起，我也是出于职业习惯想要握手，没考虑到钢琴家们的职业习惯。我是做对外贸易的。很高兴认识你，埃勒里·奎因。”  
  
格伦指了指少女说：“她叫……露尼？（注：luni，疯子的意思）”  
  
克雷格回答：“她原本不叫露尼，丧失神智后什么都不记得，只对露尼这个名字有反应。大家也都叫她露尼了。”  
  
格伦和露尼在琴上玩起了游戏，你弹一段我弹一段，两个人乐得哈哈大笑。  
  
埃勒里与克雷格的交谈中了解到露尼的父母被杀害，女儿在十几年前逃到这所疗养院，来到这里时已经丧失了理智。克雷格在她父母去世之后一直联系不上他侄女，最近因为机缘巧合了解到露尼在这家疗养院，于是从意大利飞过来看望露尼，并准备把她带到意大利。总而言之是一个千里寻亲的感人故事。  
  
当克雷格问他能不能在埃勒里家借住两晚时，事情就不那么感人了。  
  
他家只有一间客房，现在正被格伦住着。这房子也不大，怎么人人都想往那挤？  
  
见埃勒里面露难色，克雷格遗憾地说：“没关系，怪我没准备好，拿到了露尼的消息立马赶过来，没考虑订宾馆的事情。虽然现在我能打听到的旅馆全部满房，但我努力找找纽约周边还有没有空房吧。”  
  
克雷格嘴上说着没关系，他的语气却不是那么回事。很难相信一个人的语气里竟然能包含担忧、无助、认命等多种情绪，而且绝对不是因为埃勒里过度脑补。克雷格的话在天秤上加了砝码，埃勒里犹犹豫豫的准备答应。  
  
格伦倒是很开心：“太好了埃尔，露尼可以在你家书房弹我的琴！”  
  
克雷格好奇地打听格伦是什么情况，埃勒里求他保密。万一媒体知道了，奎因家又要遭殃。结果克雷格越发好奇了。  
  
埃勒里好歹解释了一番，格伦的过度担忧之类的问题。克雷格表示他绝对会保密。但不知道为什么，克雷格显得很高兴，还松了一口气。  
  
也许是因为格伦和露尼莫名其妙建立起来的友情，也许是因为露尼她叔叔优异的相貌和过人的气质，也许只是因为埃勒里是老好人，总之，他答应了借住。至于他爸爸那边，反正家里已经供奉了一架瓷器一般的施坦威，再多几个住客怕什么呢，更何况施坦威的主人都不介意。只不过客人可能要睡沙发。  
  
人的心理变化能有多快？刚才还因为无处落脚而愁眉苦脸的人，现在快乐得要飞起来了。埃勒里真希望克雷格这个人不要对住的地方抱有过多幻想。  
  
“露尼，交到新朋友了？”  
  
一位矮胖的老妇人微笑着走向围在钢琴周围这几人。  
  
“梅戈斯！”  
  
露尼大叫一声，开心地跑到梅戈斯身边抱住她。  
  
护士推着车过来，叫住梅戈斯，然后对露尼说：“我们说了很多次了，露尼，她叫费尔格斯，不叫梅戈斯。好了，费尔格斯，把药吃了。”  
  
老妇人安静地吃下药，神色自若地跟露尼聊天。虽然在埃勒里看来，她俩讲的完全不在同一个频道上。  
  
埃勒里向露尼的叔叔投去询问的目光，后者耸了耸肩，说大概是露尼在疗养院认识的朋友，他从没听说过。  
  
护士小姐推着车准备离开，临走前对钢琴家他们打了个招呼：“费尔格斯有重度抑郁症和臆想症，在这里的生活一直很艰难。赫伯特先生，您的琴声很美妙，希望能够治愈他们。我们十分感谢您为这些人的付出。”  
  
格伦不好意思地笑了笑。  
  
露尼拉着费尔格斯来见她的新朋友。费尔格斯对着他们三个打量了一番，在埃勒里身上停留的目光更久。然后她招呼他们去她的房间。  
  
他们三个互相看了看，都跟上去了。  
  
老妇人掏出一套古旧的塔罗牌。就埃勒里所知，上面的花纹不属于韦特塔罗系，但他无法看出更多东西。  
  
难道这老妇人真的是梅戈斯（注：Magus，魔术师的意思）？  
  
她翻了几张牌，脸色有了明显的变化。她没有把牌给其他人看，合上了牌，然后闭了眼睛，许久没有说话。  
  
埃勒里以为她睡着了，格伦轻轻叫了一声：“费尔格斯？”  
  
老妇人睁开眼睛，慢慢地说：“预言中的事要开始了。终于。”  
  
露尼的舅舅问：“预言是什么？”  
  
“疯子先知的预言，关于重生和打开揭示未知通路。”费尔格斯的语调沉稳，声音低沉，仿佛经过时间的沉淀，从遥远的过去传向未来。  
  
她眨了眨眼睛，换了更加轻快的语调说：“想必世界末日这种事你们都听腻了，换个话题吧！你，是不是改过名字？”她指着露尼的叔叔。  
  
“没有啊，我出生就叫尼禄。尽管在学校会受嘲笑，但我觉得还挺霸气的，不是吗？”  
  
费尔格斯若有所思地摸了摸下巴。  
  
然后她指着钢琴家：“你回去多买些感冒药。晚上一定要带。”  
  
格伦认真地点点头，想要听后续，老妇人没再理他了。  
  
“没什么事就散了吧！你留下来。”  
  
费尔格斯像宣布下课一样解散了他们几个，让露尼的叔叔留堂。  
  
埃勒里和格伦在门外等他，格伦表示他觉得这个梅戈斯很神。  
  
“埃尔，你记得晚上咱们要去干什么吗？鲁宾斯坦的演奏会！人那么多，肯定要多买些感冒药啊！”  
  
埃勒里耸耸肩，他并不认为看穿这件事需要什么魔法。众所周知，格伦·赫伯特有细菌恐惧症。鲁宾斯坦演奏会这种事看看报纸新闻就能知道。而且钢琴家之间的交流走动很正常，格伦·赫伯特会出席鲁阿图尔·鲁宾斯坦的演奏会也不足为奇。  
  
格伦思考了一下，想起了另一个话题：“那个预言，你说，她说的是真的吗？她那时候的模样……我是说，她怎么会会轻而易举地把话题从世界末日转移到一个人改没改过名字！”  
  
没等格伦说完，克雷格出来了。埃勒里注意到他的表情有些阴沉，但也只是开门那一刹那。当他看到埃勒里他们，脸上又恢复到平时的开朗状态。  
  
  
之后他们几个人带着露尼，回到奎因家。理查德上班，屋子里冷冷清清。但他们四个一到就热闹了不少。  
  
格伦和露尼钻进书房，书房里传来一阵阵琴声。埃勒里和克雷格站在客厅，不知道该做点什么。  
  
“所以，你在做什么贸易？”埃勒里决定打破沉默，尤其是在另一个人一个劲盯着自己看的情况下。  
  
“就是普通的电子器具进口，主板、硬盘之类的。”另一个人显然无意介绍自己的生意，他问埃勒里：“格伦一直住在你家？你的女朋友不会介意吗？”  
  
好吧，话题又绕道了这里。为什么每个人都好奇这件事？埃勒里喝了一口茶，试图掩饰自己的尴尬。  
  
“他只是这几天过来住，为了纽约公演。而且，我也没有女友。”他没继续说下去。  
  
性取向是隐私，不可以随便打听。这条应该写进当代道德手册。  
  
“对不起。”对方也喝了一口茶，可能也在试图掩饰尴尬。  
  
道过歉的话，情况当然就不同了。如果别人因为一件小事就给埃勒里道歉，埃勒里会更不好意思。  
  
“你要不要来看看我们家的藏书？”  
  
埃勒里的朋友全都看过奎因家书房。这是埃勒里最引以为傲的地方之一。  
  
然后他突然想起来，书房现在被施坦威占据，藏书都在自己卧室。  
  
他刚才邀请这个人去自己卧室！埃勒里的脸刷得一下红了。  
  
“呃……可是现在书都在卧室，为了给格伦的施坦威腾地方。如果你不介意的话……我忘了这回事……”  
  
不管克雷格介不介意，埃勒里有些介意。但话已出口，而且一股没由来的紧张越来越强烈。埃勒里越是希望自己冷静下来，心跳得就越快。他希望克雷格不要看出他紧张又脸红，虽然这对克雷格来说不太可能。想到这点也丝毫不利于埃勒里的平静。  
  
“我不介意！”  
  
克雷格回答得干脆又利落。  
  
“好吧。我的卧室很乱，一团糟，如果你想看看藏书的话……”  
  
“我想看！”  
  
干脆又利落。  
  
好吧。埃勒里只能带着他去。  
  
卧室很昏暗，一层叠一层的书和书柜遮挡了大部分阳光，占据了走路的空间。相比之下，唯一比较空的地方是那张寝具乱七八糟的床。实在是没什么好看的，还有些丢人。  
  
“果然是作家的房间！十分的——非常……”克雷格停了一下，在寻找合适的形容词，“你很会安排空间。”  
  
“行了行了，你直说很乱就行。”  
  
埃勒里注意到，克雷格的目光停留在床上的时间比停留在书上的时间多得多，虽然都没有看着自己的时间长。如果克雷格想要睡这张床，埃勒里可不会答应。凡事都是有底线的。  
  
“你的床看起来很舒服。我也喜欢这个牌子的床单！”  
  
没想到会在这个地方发现共同爱好。埃勒里高兴地说：“这个系列的床单特别顺滑，是我好不容易找到的好牌子。如果你想睡这里……”  
  
埃勒里心里有个小声音疯狂踹他的神经：你不要再说了！  
  
“不不，还是你睡！对于我们外贸人来说哪里都能睡得好！”  
  
埃勒里松了一口气。  
  
下午，他一直在卧室查露尼的资料，不出所料，一无所获。  
  
格伦邀请他们欣赏露尼的琴技。露尼已经可以流畅地演奏拉赫玛尼诺夫的音画练习曲了。  
  
“我准备邀请她出演明晚的酒会！就弹莫扎特的那首四手联弹，很适合露尼的！”  
  
埃勒里吃了一惊。就算露尼天赋过人，也不可能一蹴而就，更何况就在明天。  
  
“好啊！我认为露尼很适合这种场合，说不定有助于她的恢复。”尼禄·克雷格赞同地点点头。  
  
埃勒里很疑惑，这种行为不太符合逻辑。难道这就是为人父母所应想？  
  
有了叔叔的同意，格伦立马又钻回书房，下一秒，埃勒里就听到莫扎特的旋律响起。  
  
傍晚理查德·奎因下班，发现屋子里一口气多了三个人和一架琴，热闹得很。  
  
埃勒里给每个人都介绍了一下，理查德听到露尼的背景，惊讶了一下，但什么都没说。在这种事上，他相信埃勒里。  
  
晚上，埃勒里和格伦去鲁宾斯坦的演奏会，露尼和她叔叔去购置一些生活用品。  
  
关于露尼的事，埃勒里还有一些疑问：“露尼她之前应该有学过钢琴吧？”  
  
“她肯定学过。”格伦回答，“即使是天赋，也不足以把人从无知带到这种高度。”  
  
“以她的技巧，应该能轻易赢得国际钢琴比赛的名次吧。”  
  
“不知道。我对青少年钢琴比赛不是很关注。”格伦再次表示出他对钢琴比赛的不屑一顾。  
  
“算了。那你能不能看出她到底是谁教的？”  
  
格伦好好思考了一会儿，慢慢地说：“既然你这么问，我觉得她的风格有点像阿尔伯特·葛瑞洛。”  
  
那突破点就是阿尔伯特·葛瑞洛了。  
  
“我从她的姿势、手型看出来的。不过其他方面又不太像，比如她好像不需要特别低的椅子，而且背挺得很直。”格伦慢悠悠地说，“我也不敢确定。诶诶，停一下，我要去买感冒药片。”  
  
埃勒里目前只有这一条线索，他也没什么可抱怨的。  
  
鲁宾斯坦演奏会的工作人员看穿了格伦的伪装，热情地把他迎进场，给格伦介绍说阿图尔·鲁宾斯坦先生在今天飞机落地后就得了重感冒，晚上将顶着38度的高烧为大家演奏，特别辛苦。  
  
格伦震惊地看着埃勒里。现在他兜里装了五种不同的感冒药片，多亏梅戈斯的提示。  
  
埃勒里不知道说什么好，他不是完全的唯物主义者，但这事的解释可以有很多，不需要都往魔法上靠。他对格伦说：“巧合吧。这个季节感冒多发。”  
  
格伦摇了摇头，对于不信这些的人，说什么都没用。  
  
埃勒里回到家就开始搜索阿尔伯特·葛瑞洛的各种新闻报道，直到克雷格来敲门，询问他在沙发上过夜的装备。  
  
埃勒里当然不好意思让客人一个人铺床，让他睡沙发已经很难过了。傍晚他们就在书房给露尼搭了一个行军床。垫上床垫，至少比沙发舒服得多。  
  
沙发不大，铺床时两个人的手臂经常碰到一起，埃勒里又是一阵脸红。  
  
“好了。”埃勒里直起腰，看了看还说得过去的“床”。他后退一步准备离开，没想到被身后的茶几绊住，没抓住平衡，歪歪斜斜地就要倒。  
  
正在倒水的克雷格放下水杯，冲上来扶住倒了一半的埃勒里。  
  
埃勒里没法不注意到他的手放在自己腰上，脸的距离也有点近。如果格伦、露尼和父亲不在，如果只有他一个人，也许他就让克雷格吻上来了。  
  
“小心，我的女王。”  
  
虽然都是自己的姓氏，但前面加上这个定语，意思再明显不过了。  
  
克雷格扶着他站直，埃勒里注意到自己的手还握着对方的胳膊，于是缩了回去。对方也知趣地收回了揽在埃勒里腰上的手臂。  
  
“你可以……先睡。祝你好梦。”埃勒里准备回卧室。  
  
“埃勒里！”  
  
被叫住的人回头，发现对方突然靠近，在他的脸颊上偷了一个吻。  
  
他在埃勒里耳边低语：“祝我能梦到你。”  
  
埃勒里手足无措，一急之下说：“那还挺好的。”  
  
对方正努力憋着笑。  
  
他一点也不好，他很慌。他还有一堆事情没有完成，现在实在不是谈恋爱的时机。不过这种事从来不看时机的不是吗？  
  
在回卧室的路上，埃勒里的心脏砰砰直跳。为了转移注意力，他拉过笔记本电脑，继续搜索葛瑞洛的资料。  
  
葛瑞洛的学生很多，不少取得了傲人的成绩。埃勒里一个个翻找下去，一个个划掉笔记本上的名字，却还是找不到和露尼有关的一丁点线索。实在不行，他就只能去找葛瑞洛的后人。  
  
几小时后，埃勒里能找到的所有葛瑞洛的学生都被排除，他打着哈欠浏览数目庞大的葛瑞洛旧照片，突然看到一张照片。照片里，年迈的葛瑞洛站在钢琴旁，慈祥地看着弹钢琴的女孩。女孩的侧脸显示出她独一无二的特征：玻璃泡般的大眼睛、高挺的鼻梁和圆圆的鼻尖，还有那对薄而外翘的嘴唇。她不可能是其他人，她就是露尼。  
  
照片下方留白处手写着照片故事：2006年2月15日，于索托斯家。阿尔伯特·葛瑞洛指导索托斯家千金学习钢琴。  
  
埃勒里继续搜索索托斯夫妇的女儿，然而网络上关于这个女孩的消息少得可怜，她从未参加过钢琴比赛，没出席过大型活动，媒体的闪光灯竟然从未找到这块宝藏。她的父母却一直充满传奇色彩。尼古拉·索托斯是某个老牌贵族的继承人，莎莉·索托斯是他表妹。老索托斯去世后，他们作为最后的血脉，继承了家族的全部财产，也继承了一直围绕在他们家族的谜团：索托斯家族和弗朗西斯·德雷克船长的沉没宝藏。不过财产和谜团没妨碍两人在商界不可抵挡的势头，莎莉·索托斯的美妆和护肤产业风生水起，尼古拉·索托斯在房地产界的地位不可撼动。两人结婚后，莎莉生下艾莲娜·索托斯。  
  
关于这个家庭的谜团远不止于弗朗西斯·德雷克，最近的一个是这对夫妻的死因。根据警方的调查，索托斯夫妇于2007年7月死于地下室电线老化短路引起的火灾。一半的媒体都不相信警方的调查，总结了案件的全部疑点，一个比一个耸人听闻。此外，索托斯家族的最后一人——艾莲娜·索托斯在父母死后，行踪不明，再也没人见过她。  
  
埃勒里双眼酸痛，屏幕右下角显示三点半。再过两个多小时天空就完全放亮。他又打了个哈欠，小心地开门，轻手轻脚走向卫生间。沙发上的人一动不动，显然已经陷入熟睡。  
  
埃勒里躺在床上，熬夜太厉害，他的大脑转不动了。然而在入睡前，一个问题一直萦绕在他脑海中。如果尼古拉·索托斯和莎莉·索托斯是这个家族的最后血脉，那克雷格是从哪里冒出来的？


	3. 第二章 the Juggler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：  
1\. 我并不是特别清楚NYC的人口系统是怎样的，本章关于查“户口”的内容都是我胡编的。  
2\. 本章有克苏鲁风格出现，但并不是设定在克苏鲁神话背景下的。克苏鲁信徒们，请不要激动，请奈亚的追随者们也冷静一下！等等，犹格的崇拜者们，放下你们手中的银钥匙，拜托了！此外，露尼家族的姓氏直接取自我们的万门万钥之神。  
3\. 本章有提到尼尔·盖曼的《睡魔》相关人物，虽然这篇文章也不是设定在DC漫画世界观下的。  
4\. 《怪诞小镇》：英文原名为Gravity Falls。Alex Hirsch主创的动画。描写了一对姐弟暑假期间在叔公镇子上的解谜和冒险活动。

埃勒里的梦境很不安定，他隐约记得经历了几种复杂的情绪，极度的喜悦后是极度的失望。醒来后，眼角还留着一点泪水。他打开手机，是警局刚开始上班的时间。  
  
他打开房门，看到昨晚铺在沙发上的被单被叠得整整齐齐放在扶手椅上。想到昨晚查到的信息，埃勒里心情复杂。  
  
“早上好！要喝点什么？”  
  
沙发上盘着腿看书的人快活地问。  
  
“咖啡。两块糖。”  
  
埃勒里嘴里含着牙膏泡沫，含糊地说。  
  
“马上就来！”  
  
埃勒里现在就想冲到这个人面前，质问他到底是谁。真相的吸引力太强烈，刺激着他放弃冷静和思考。然而冲动行事的后果严重，极易陷入被动，无论如何他也要获得更多信息，等到有了足够的手牌之后再行动。而且，在他心里某个隐秘的地方，埃勒里不情愿地承认，这个人对他来说很重要。  
  
吃过早饭，他去了警局。当然没有告诉房子里其他人。  
  
他没想到会在警局遭到拒绝。  
  
“埃勒里，你知道我们不能随便查他人的信息！这是违规的。”维利把声音压得极低。  
  
“帮个忙。这牵扯到一个孩子的生命安全。”  
  
“我可能因此丢掉饭碗。”  
  
“如果有人来问，你就实话实说，说我让你查的。实际上，这里就有摄像头。你查这个的时候我就在你旁边。瞧，这样就把责任推给我。拜托了！”  
  
维利很困扰，他挠挠头，左右为难。  
  
“而且你也没有SSN，只有一个名字，这很难办啊。”  
  
“没关系，你先查。”  
  
维利坐到电脑前，尽可能用他庞大的身躯遮住屏幕，希望这个月的网络安全检查员能一如既往地浑水摸鱼。  
  
“你知道我不会把责任推给你，而且我也不能。咱们只能希望没人发现了。”  
  
“多谢！”埃勒里拍拍维利的肩膀，表示下次请他们全家吃饭。  
  
叫艾莲娜·索托斯的人并不多，找到露尼没费多少时间。露尼档案目前的状态是“死亡”，因为失踪时间太久，系统认定为已去世。让人意外的是，露尼的档案中没有照片。  
  
“可能是系统太慢了，加载不出来。内网就是这样，指不定什么时候就出问题。”  
  
他们刷新了几次页面，期间还把电脑重启了一次，露尼的档案里依旧没有照片。  
  
维利不死心，打私人电话给他的朋友，过了几分钟对方给了反馈，艾莲娜·索托斯在系统内的所有照片都被删除了。  
  
照片和样貌记录被删除，就意味着露尼无法通过人脸识别来确认身份。除非有人指认，基本上无法被认出来。  
  
这一发现确认了埃勒里的想法，有人想隐藏露尼的踪迹。  
  
“还有一个人，尼禄·克雷格。”  
  
“还有啊？我看看。”  
  
叫这个名字的人蛮多的，没想到这么多父母愿意让孩子和那位暴虐奢华的皇帝同名。维利和埃勒里好不容易找到目标。  
  
“原名尼禄·索托斯，可能是艾莲娜·索托斯的亲戚？妻子是薇拉·克雷格。啊，就是那个薇拉！难怪他要改姓。”  
  
埃勒里对这些事都不感兴趣，有一个地方吸引了他的目光。  
  
尼禄·克雷格的照片。这个人瘦削萎靡，即使在证件照上也能看出这人过着长期压抑的生活，已经丧失了生活的热情。这个人，和埃勒里见到的尼禄·克雷格，完全是两个人。  
  
那么，确实是有人拿了尼禄·克雷格的身份，顶替露尼的叔叔，从疗养院接走露尼。  
  
解决了一个疑问，新的疑问又会出现。动机。这个人的动机到底是什么？埃勒里觉得他的动机有巨大的转变，但不确定到底是为什么。碎片缺了一块，思路就无法继续。他还需要寻找更多的信息。  
  
他在警局只能找到这些，他怀揣着满腹的新疑问走在路上，思考着露尼叔叔的真实身份和他的动机，没注意到底在往哪里走。  
  
有人刻意藏起露尼，让她在疗养院里平静地生活，索托斯夫妇生前也没让露尼公开露面。如果没有格伦的线索，埃勒里一时半会儿也无法找出她的真实身份。这人应该是花了些力气才找出她的位置。值得他废这种功夫去做，一定是露尼身上的东西，或者是她本人。但是为什么找到目标后就没有其他行动？甚至还住到纽约警局探长的儿子家里。埃勒里实在想不出原因。  
  
埃勒里从思考里抬起头，发现自己正在往疗养院走。既然如此，不如直接打车去疗养院，询问一下与露尼待得时间最长的梅戈斯。这个老妇人看起来可以交流。  
  
格伦打来电话，提醒他今晚酒会的事，告诉他露尼和她叔叔出去采购礼服裙子了，虽然现在还早，但埃尔最好也提前准备一下礼服。  
  
从目前来看，假克雷格带着露尼一走了之的可能性很低。至于原因，埃勒里还在思考。  
  
密林中的空气沁人心脾。埃勒里在前台做访客登记，抬起头来发现梅戈斯在台阶上等他。  
  
埃勒里呆住了。  
  
“梅戈斯，你是如何……”  
  
“所以你也承认我是梅戈斯了？埃勒里，我一直在等你。来我房间说吧。”  
  
埃勒里进了房间，梅戈斯关上门。她这次没有拿那套塔罗牌，也没有拿任何魔法道具，只是给埃勒里沏了一壶茶。  
  
“说吧，你想先问我哪个问题？”  
  
埃勒里没去纠结她怎么知道他有两个问题。他有种感觉，这位老妇人知道的比他们任何人都多，莫名的有些恐怖。  
  
“关于露尼还是关于……就这么说吧，她叔叔？”  
  
梅戈斯继续说：“用你们的想法来考虑，你来找我，肯定与露尼有关。而且咱们都知道，那并不是真正的尼禄·克雷格。所以你有两个问题，对吗？”  
  
老妇人笑眯眯地看着埃勒里，给他拿了一块饼干，就像对待来自己家玩的孙子一样。  
  
有人比他更早发现冒名顶替。埃勒里问：“你是怎么知道她叔叔的事的？”  
  
“所以你先选择了那边？好吧。我认识可怜的尼禄。你们可能觉得是薇拉造成他后来的悲剧，但要我说，他从一出生就那样了。”  
  
埃勒里知道她是在说尼禄·克雷格那肉眼可见的衰弱气场。  
  
“上帝保佑他的灵魂，他已经死了。”  
  
埃勒里很震惊。警局的档案上可没写这个。  
  
“比艾莲娜的父母都早，而且不为人知。”  
  
“他的死因是……？”  
  
“没人知道，不是吗？薇拉至今还在假装她丈夫一直活着。就是她杀死了他。”  
  
梅戈斯像是聊天气一样讲着没人知道的恐怖故事，讲着只有她自己知道的事，仿佛它们都是不值一提的真相。  
  
梅戈斯的目光回到埃勒里身上，她问：“这个冒名顶替者。你认为他是谁？”  
  
“他是谁不重要，重要的是他要对露尼做什么，不是吗？”  
  
梅戈斯赞同地点点头：“你很会抓重点。没错，未来是最重要的，是‘现在’存在的意义。”  
  
她神秘地笑笑，说：“不过，之后你会发现他的身份也非常重要。我相信你心里已经有了猜测，即使你并不喜欢这个答案。”  
  
埃勒里的确有了猜测。联系到之前找到的资料，联系到这个人的行踪，他的名字像是跳到脑子里的，可以说是灵光乍现。  
  
不过他正全身心地抗拒这个猜测。无论是谁都可以，为什么偏偏是他？  
  
“我不知道我能不能相信他。”埃勒里实话实说了，他不觉得自己有能力在梅戈斯面前隐藏自己。  
  
“信任，又是这种词。所以我说人类真是脆弱。即使是你，”梅戈斯指了指埃勒里，“和他，”梅戈斯指了指身后的空气，“也要靠这种社会关系来确认彼此的价值。弱小，不堪一击！他们不用动一根手指，你们这一星球的小东西就能把自己玩完。”  
  
埃勒里听得云里雾里，大体上觉得他没得到答案还被地图炮嘲讽了一番。他现在毫不怀疑，重度抑郁症和臆想症全是梅戈斯的伪装。  
  
“没关系，就当是我独家偏爱好了。”梅戈斯理了理衣领，“给你作弊。反正也就这几十年，应该不会有什么影响。哼！”  
  
如果埃勒里没猜错，如果他摇摇欲坠的世界观还能撑住，梅戈斯大概有妄想症。  
  
“你也可以不听我的话。反正我是疯子。不，我不想说了。”  
  
梅戈斯现在一点也不慈祥，埃勒里甚至觉得她年轻了一点儿。  
  
“哎，你还挺可爱的不是吗？那群人总算对了一次，作露尼的导师（the hierophant for luni），在这点上倒是没看错。”  
  
埃勒里一点也听不懂了。  
  
“时间会证明一切。这是你们的原话。”梅戈斯换了个坐姿，一条腿踩在椅子上，另一条腿晃来晃去，“其实时间不会证明任何东西。他一直招不到新手，大家都不想接他的活，因为管理时间个无聊至极的工作。总而言之，未来在等着你，那才是一场未知的冒险，提前知道结局就没意思了不是吗？等一下，原来Destroy那天是因为这个打了我。我该去跟他道个歉。哈，怎么可能！我要报复他。”  
  
也许是室内香薰有点过分，埃勒里花了眼，梅戈斯现在完全不是老妇人，她是一位异色瞳少女，扎着五颜六色的头发，穿着露肩皮夹克和渔网袜，身上满满地覆盖着纹身。  
  
“我的形象变了？你们人类的大脑真是了不起，总能从逐渐崩溃的现实中找到足够多的理智来填补缝隙。我还挺喜欢这个形象，下次就用这个样子好了。嘿！你看，我真的挺喜欢你的。”  
  
“请不要再读我的心了。”  
  
埃勒里有些难过，对于梅戈斯的话，他游弋在懂与不懂之间。他有种感觉，如果他能完全听懂，那离彻底疯狂也不远了。  
  
“我让你停止听到声音，你能做到吗？不要强人所难。如果让你闭上眼睛走路，你也会不适应的不是吗！一旦超出自己的认知范围就无法理解，真是放在哪里都会有的无奈啊。”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
埃勒里为首次接触认知范围外世界所犯下的错误而道歉。这辈子大概不会有第二次。  
  
“好了，”梅戈斯盘腿坐在椅子上，“第二个问题，露尼。”  
  
“我站在你的立场上，给你一个忠告。从现在开始，不要让露尼离开你。无论你去哪，带上露尼。你和他都肩负重要的职责。对哦，是他。当然啦，我是无所谓你们这群人到底想做什么，只要有趣就行。不过我喜欢露尼，她很有接替Morpheus的潜质。”  
  
埃勒里想到一件事，他们见到梅戈斯的第一面就被告知过。  
  
“那个预言具体说了什么？”  
  
“噢！那个东西啊，我可以告诉你，预言就是我写的。”梅戈斯前后摇晃着椅子，“告诉你结局算剧透，但是告诉你不能理解的东西就不算剧透了，对不对？反正我还是会报复Destroy。”  
  
“预言很无聊的，不要管它。我写着玩的。”梅戈斯撇了撇嘴。  
  
就在这一刻，埃勒里知道，分别的时间到了。  
  
他问梅戈斯：“你是不是要走了？”  
  
“嗨呀，难道你不是最惹人喜爱的那一个吗？我当然要走，这里没我什么事了。我们以后还会再见的，大概。不能剧透。”  
  
埃勒里站起来，感到一阵眩晕。他紧闭双眼，然后睁开，梅戈斯笑嘻嘻地看着他。埃勒里问出最后一个问题。  
  
“你到底是谁？”  
  
“我有没有跟你说过我很中意你？那么告诉你也无妨。”  
  
埃勒里眼前一片模糊，梅戈斯五颜六色的身体混入香薰的气味中，在埃勒里的耳边形成一片漩涡。无数种声音同时在他耳边低语、咆哮、歌唱、尖叫，不属于这个世界的发声方式、无法辨认的频率，全部被埃勒里的大脑捕捉到。瞬间，他头痛欲裂。那个声音、那幅画面、那种味道、那份触感，同时向他传达这条信息：  
  
“吾是Magus，连接天与地之智慧，为神之信使。”  
  
恍惚中，是一个女孩稚嫩的声音：  
  
“哎呀，让你晕倒在这里就不好了。你们的大脑真是强大又脆弱。让我来……”  
  
埃勒里站在椅子旁边，一只手扶着桌子，另一只手按在太阳穴上。奇怪的是，他的头一点也不痛，反而很清醒。  
  
他惊讶地问梅戈斯：“你做了什么？”  
  
此时的梅戈斯又回到老妇人的形象，端坐在沙发椅上，慈祥地看着他。  
  
“只是中止程序，缩减信息量重新写入而已，没什么大不了的。”  
  
埃勒里仔细回忆了一下刚才发生的事情，“我所有记忆都在。”  
  
“那只是你认为如此，不是吗？”  
  
“啊，多谢了。”即使是面对未知存在，该有的礼貌还是要有。  
  
“好了，你还在等什么？我刚才不是说不要离开露尼吗？快回去，去吧去吧！”  
  
梅戈斯把他赶出了房间。  
  
不知道为什么，埃勒里的大脑已经自动把假克雷格认定为他灵光乍现想到的那个人。事情变得复杂，梅戈斯的态度很明显，她不反感这个人。也许他们的判断标准和埃勒里他们不太一样。比如梅戈斯，只对有趣的事情有兴趣，而且喜欢搞事情。从这个角度上说，梅戈斯的意见不太有参考价值。  
  
然后知道假克雷格身份的，大概只有埃勒里一个人，如果不算上他的同伙。  
  
所以又到了只有他和凶手知道真相的时间。以埃勒里的从业经历，这种感觉他并不陌生。但为什么这次让他忐忑不安？  
  
越是疑惑，就越想知道结局。埃勒里的步速加快了许多。  
  
埃勒里在一楼楼梯处听到有人在打听尼禄·克雷格的事情，他停下脚步，在拐角处探出头看了一下，是警局分局的拉斯探长在向前台工作人员询问。  
  
她出示警官证之后，工作人员把预约登记册给探长看，埃勒里听到她在打听露尼的事情。  
  
打听尼禄·克雷格，埃勒里可以理解。为什么要找露尼？  
  
埃勒里重新上楼，躲在角落，看到拉斯去了露尼的房间，然后空手离开。  
  
埃勒里走出疗养院，他不太明白拉斯扮演了什么角色，但这件事印证了他的一个猜想。


	4. 第三章  the Hierophant

他推开奎因家大门，已经是下午了。露尼穿着新连衣裙，坐在沙发上看动画片。天蓝色的丝绸上身接了蓬松的水蓝色纱裙，一直拖到脚踝。腰上点缀着小钻石，像从银河倾泻而下的小星星。  
  
露尼听到玄关的声音，探头去看，发现埃勒里进门。  
  
“埃尔！”  
  
格伦一直叫他埃尔，露尼也就记住了。不过她叫假克雷格至今还是用人称代词。  
  
“看！”  
  
露尼站起来，给埃勒里看新裙子。露尼不仅换了衣服，发型也有很大的改变。美妆店的店员还给她上好了全套妆容。  
  
“真是美得惊人！”  
  
埃勒里发自内心地赞美。从现在的露尼身上，埃勒里能看出她显赫的过去，索托斯的高贵血脉。  
  
露尼开心地坐回沙发，抱着冰淇淋继续看《怪诞小镇》。  
  
克雷格从沙发上站起来，问埃勒里去了哪里。  
  
在这一刻，埃勒里退缩了。他抱着100％的决心，准备找他对质，逼问他的真实目的，迫使他承认罪行。然而在面对他的那一刻，他突然不那么想知道真相了。  
  
但为了露尼，他必须查清楚。他自己无所谓，但他必须对这个没有自我保护能力的孩子负责。  
  
“你跟我来。”  
  
埃勒里带着克雷格来到自己卧室，然后仔细地锁上了门。两人站在书架之间那点逼仄的过道里。  
  
客厅里的动画片和书房的琴声成为完美掩饰，埃勒里可以毫无顾忌地作出询问。他没打算隐藏自己的手牌，也没兴趣跟他玩游戏。  
  
“你接近艾莲娜·索托斯的目的是什么？”  
  
埃勒里直接发问了。  
  
对方显得很惊喜。  
  
“你连这个都查出来了？埃尔，作家这个职业对你来说真是大材小用。但是，我以为你会先问我的身份。”  
  
埃勒里在面对梅戈斯的时候，的确首先选择了这一方。但他不打算在这个人面前暴露自己的内心。  
  
“既然你知道她是索托斯，那就一定知道索托斯家族和弗朗西斯·德雷克船长之间的关系。”  
  
埃勒里点点头，这件事改编的小说都不止一部。  
  
“所以，这就是我原本的目的咯！真是不容易呢，找出索托斯家最后一人。我有个朋友自称是德雷克后裔，他的确帮了不少忙。”  
  
“原本的目的？”埃勒里猜对了，这个人的计划有所变动。  
  
“你也知道露尼对自己的过去没有任何记忆。她的症状，不通过复杂的治疗手段是没办法恢复的。即使经过治疗，也是希望渺茫。但是，我在这里找到了新的目标。”  
  
埃勒里警惕起来。如果这个人对自己的目的不加隐藏，那很可能是志在必得，或者已经到手了。“你的新目标是……”  
  
“你。”  
  
假克雷格向前移动了半步，一只手扶上埃勒里身旁的书架，轻吻埃勒里的双唇。他占据地形优势，埃勒里没有躲避的空间。猝不及防地，埃勒里被迫接受对方的全部爱意、热情和温柔。  
  
他想起提第一个问题时，梅戈斯露出的笑容。她一直知晓一切，而直到现在，埃勒里才明白含义。  
  
所以这就是埃勒里感到忐忑的原因。根据他以往的从业经历，根据古往今来干着相似工作的人的经历，侦探从来都是真相的追逐者，是置身事外的评论家。而这一次，他现在才知道，追求的是有关他自己的谜底。活泼灵巧的疯女孩、动机神秘的冒名者、来自异界的魔术师，他们的故事夺走了他的大部分注意力，以至于他忘记了自己的存在。难道他的心没有在提醒他吗？在那天夜晚，他的脸不是莫名其妙地变红，心跳也不会毫无理由就加速；梅戈斯给出了两个问题，他毫不犹豫首先选择了关于冒名者的那个。他从一开始就无法置身事外了。  
  
他一直担心自己遗漏证据，反复斟酌、一次次推理，都无法找到那片缺失的碎片，冒名者动机的碎片。多么容易犯的错误！多少次人们戴着眼镜寻找怎么都找不到的眼镜，多少次人们四处搜寻怎么都找不到的东西，到头来却发现它就握在自己手里。埃勒要找的碎片，就在他身上，就是他本身。答案如此简单，埃勒里就是他的新目标，他想得到埃勒里·奎因。  
  
“你是……”埃勒里试图一边找回自己的呼吸，一边继续他的工作。  
  
“没错，我就是亚森·罗平。”  
  
“果然是这样。”梅戈斯提醒他不要逃避时，他就知道自己的猜测是正确的。  
  
埃勒里大可不必接受这份表白，然后不厚道地把亚森·罗平送进监狱。可不巧的是，他也喜欢他。  
  
“所以我可不可以假设，我已经完成了我的目标？”  
  
埃勒里仔细思考了一下梅戈斯的话，发现她坚决贯彻了“绝不剧透”的方针，什么有用的提示都没有。所以她到底怎么惹到了Destroy，埃勒里有点好奇，又觉得有些好笑，梅戈斯绝对是故意的。  
  
人的大脑行事诡秘，在这种时候还可以打岔去想其他事情。从另一种角度，也是说大脑已经放弃了在这个问题上寻找答案，但又要让自己忙着点，好欺骗他的心。  
  
“哎。”  
  
埃勒里没有回答。他只是用手反向撑着书架，回吻注定会遇上的这个人。  
  
所以，他的心获得了完全胜利。在感情这种事情上，获胜的总是心。  
  
埃勒里也没明白自己怎么就稀里糊涂地答应了亚森·罗平的表白，他已经放弃思考这个问题。  
  
但他没忘记定下规矩。亚森·罗平的犯罪活动，一律不要跟埃勒里有任何牵扯，否则一切免谈。无论是主动还是被动，或者有这个可能性，比如在纽约作案一定会惊动纽约警局，惊动他父亲，这绝对不行。亚森想都没想就答应了，并问需不需要签字盖章按手印。  
  
于是埃勒里加了一条，一切能体现两人关系的纸质版资料都不可留存，否则一切免谈。亚森想都没想就答应了，并问结婚证是不是也不行。  
  
“你的真名就叫亚森·罗平？”埃勒里很惊讶，他以为他原本有个更低调的名字，阿列克斯、埃里克之类的。  
  
“那就是另一个故事了，改天再跟你讲。所以结婚证的问题暂时搁置？”  
  
埃勒里点头，搁置吧，能不能熬到结婚都是个问题。  
  
然后两人就梅戈斯这个存在交换了意见，一致同意她不是疯了，只是不属于人类这个物种。他们都震惊于对方如此迅速地接受了“人类不是唯一”这一现实，也都很奇怪对方为什么会如此惊讶。  
  
“我从来都不是唯物主义者。”埃勒里耸了耸肩，这两天来他不止一次表达这个观点。  
  
亚森表示：“如果你像我一样经常和古董、宝藏和遗迹打交道，梅戈斯根本不值得大惊小怪。”  
  
“所以她跟你讲了什么？”这是除了露尼的过去以外，埃勒里最好奇的问题。  
  
亚森学着梅戈斯讲话：“艾莲娜，不，露尼更适合她。她是我们的晨星。命运让露尼找上你，你必须负责到底。Arsène，这份责任交给你，再适合不过了。”  
  
“但她不肯告诉我预言的内容。”他补充。  
  
“她让我不要理那个预言。”  
  
“我说我只想对埃勒里·奎因负责到底。”  
  
埃勒里噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
  
“然后她说这其实是一回事。”  
  
“跟我有什么关系？”他这两天怎么总是被莫名其妙卷入事件中。  
  
“她不说。我怀疑跟预言有关。”  
  
既然他们俩一无所知，现在关于预言的线索只能在露尼身上。然而距离酒会开始没剩多少时间，他们无论如何也得出发，去找梅戈斯显然来不及。即使去找了，她应该也不会告诉他们更多事。  
  
格伦和露尼的四手联弹获得了全场一致的热烈掌声。莫扎特的轻快活泼恰到好处，两人的配合毫无破绽。  
  
演出结束后，四个人一起参加了after-party。在一片庆祝的氛围中，埃勒里看到有个熟悉的人向他走来。  
  
“埃尔！没想到你也在这，好久不见！”  
  
来者是蔡司·米列奇，米列奇家的公子，也是埃勒里的粉丝。  
“蔡司，好久不见！谢谢你来我的新书发布会捧场！”  
  
蔡司非常自然地端着香槟酒杯挤进埃勒里和露尼之间，作为朋友，他靠得有点太近了。  
  
“埃尔，最近的画展有兴趣吗？哈迪家主办的，不对外开放。我还有一个名额，你想去的话可以和我一起来。”  
  
埃勒里没什么兴趣，而且……  
  
“他已经有对象了。”亚森瞅准时机插进埃勒里和蔡司之间，本来就已经在边缘的露尼又往外面挪了挪，好奇地看着窘迫的埃勒里。  
  
蔡司在一瞬间显得震惊又失落，但很快重新戴上热情友好的面具。  
  
“恭喜你！没关系，如果你想来的话，你知道我的电话。”蔡司对埃勒里眨了眨眼，完全无视了站在他俩中间的人。  
  
“谢谢，你真是太好了。”  
  
埃勒里说这话时没怎么走心，好在亚森的敌意没表现得太明显。  
  
“请问您是？”蔡司将注意力转移到亚森身上，仿佛才看到这儿有个人。  
  
“尼禄·克雷格，埃勒里的朋友。”  
  
“很高兴认识你！”蔡司伸出手，“大家都是埃尔的朋友，以后常联系，也欢迎你来我的庄园做客。埃尔，我刚考出直升机驾驶证，哪天你有空，我带你去玩。”  
  
蔡司离开的时候给埃勒里行了吻别礼，埃勒里尴尬地跟他说再见。  
  
“真是烦人。”亚森瞥了蔡司一眼。  
  
“蔡司人还蛮好的，只是情商低了点。”埃勒里中肯地评价。  
  
“我如果以亚森·罗平的身份出现……”亚森咬牙切齿，尼禄·克雷格是个用之即弃的身份，无法被介绍成埃勒里的男友。  
  
“那露尼和格伦的表演就泡汤了。”埃勒里接话，同时看着会场的某个地方。他发现有个人一直远远地盯着他们这个方向。  
  
埃勒里仔细辨认，是拉斯探长。  
  
亚森朝埃勒里看的方向看去，发现是他曾见过的一个人。  
  
“我在索托斯夫妇的照片集里见过这个人，是一张二十几人的大合照。那上面她更年轻一些。”  
  
拉斯的注意力一直放在露尼身上，没注意朝她走去的埃勒里。  
  
这时，她的注意力从露尼转移到了向她打招呼的人，亚森和埃勒里带着露尼和格伦，离开了after-party。  
  
深夜的高速公路上车辆不多，他们在回家的路上飞驰。格伦和露尼坐在后座一路高歌，格伦手里拿着空橙汁瓶假装指挥棒，嘴里哼着贝多芬第三奏鸣曲，露尼在旁边合唱，时不时爆发出一阵大笑。亚森坐在驾驶席，和埃勒里讨论拉斯和索托斯家的事。  
  
索托斯家的光环太耀眼，无论在光环背后隐藏着什么，都不是能轻易找出来的。  
  
唯一在世的血脉已经丧失了理智，平静地生活了这么长时间，无人打扰。就在她公开露面的短短几小时内就被人盯上了，露尼背后到底有怎样的秘密？


	5. 第四章 the Lust

露尼很容易感到无聊。当她想找点有趣的事情做时，会缠着他们每一个人，尤其是埃勒里。然而格伦去拜访鲁宾斯坦，直接锁了奎因家书房，并带走了钥匙。埃勒里只能带着她上街采购，好在她对外面的世界一直有种向往。

他们在格伦推荐的网红咖啡店休息，露尼面前摆着好几份甜点，她正在大快朵颐。

下一个推开这家店大门的顾客，不是别人，正是拉斯探长。她一脸意外惊喜的模样，大惊小怪地朝埃勒里打招呼：“埃勒里！你也在这里，真巧啊！”

而亚森早就发现他们在半路被人跟踪。

埃勒里跟她打了招呼，没有显得很热情，但也不失礼貌。

拉斯为难地说：“我有些事想跟你说。”她的头向露尼和亚森的方向偏了偏，表示不想被这两个人听到。

埃勒里不动声色地回答：“露尼没关系，她不会懂的。尼禄可以暂时离开。”

亚森充满敌意地看了拉斯一眼，然后出了店门，站在门外。

“你有什么事就请直说吧。”埃勒里用公事公办的语气说。

“我想告诉你，这个尼禄·克雷格并不是露尼真正的叔叔。他是我们正在查的一个罪犯。”

埃勒里有了兴趣：“是吗？他是谁？”

拉斯思考了一会儿，说：“你知道我不能告诉你的，这是机密……”

埃勒里打断她：“拉斯探长，你知道我父亲是纽约警局的探长。如果我直接问他，他也会告诉我的，说不定我能帮上忙。这个人现在还没表现出犯罪意图，我们还有机会。”

拉斯压低了声音：“他是拉尔夫·莱斯，最近犯案多起，专门挑自保能力弱的年轻女性下手，疯人院的女孩一直是他的目标。但是我们没有证据，一直无法实施抓捕。无论他以什么目的接近你，你不能上他的当！”

埃勒里在心里笑着看她能编多久，没想到是如此无聊的故事。拉尔夫·莱斯的确是最近开始通缉的嫌犯，而且长相和亚森有那么一点像。埃勒里上次去警局找维利，莱斯的资料就躺在维利的办公桌上。

“埃尔，我知道你想为警局出一份力，但他实在丧心病狂，你不应该把自己放在这样危险的位置。”

埃勒里已经没有耐心继续听她胡编乱造，他准备主动出牌。

“你那天在疗养院打听露尼的事。你为什么对她这么感兴趣？”

拉斯显然没想到埃勒里会知道这件事，有些慌张：“我在……我当然要多了解一些潜在受害者的情况。”

“那为什么只有你一个人？查案不是应该两个探员一起行动吗？”

“我没有……乔尔当时在另外一个地方！”

“拉斯探长，如果你能坦率一些，我们还有商量的空间。我知道他的目的，但是你的……我不确定。”

埃勒里说这句话时，拉斯看了一眼门外。亚森弯着腰逗弄拴在咖啡馆门外的泰迪，后者两腿站立，朝他狂吠。

“埃勒里，你最好不要跟罪犯合作！你还年轻，无法分辨什么是欺骗！”拉斯有些激动。

埃勒里实在是不想听她废话，他发出一声嘲笑。

“你根本不知道他是谁，可我知道。其实你并不关心他的真实身份，他不是你的目的。”

他想到梅戈斯的话，继续说：“你终究会发现，在这件事上，他也是非常重要的。另外，你没有调查得很彻底。在疗养院，有一个人这些年来一直围绕着露尼，而你没有找到她。我可以告诉你，她是费尔格斯。拉斯，我一直不明白你怎么当上探长，你从未有过令人信服的表现。”

埃勒里从一开始就没打算客气地对待拉斯，而且他也不介意给梅戈斯添点乐子。

拉斯气冲冲地抓起包冲出咖啡店，走之前撕掉了她的面具：“埃勒里·奎因，你也并不能知晓所有事！报应未到，你最好乖乖等着！”

露尼朝她做个鬼脸，吐了吐舌头，发出“噗——”的声音。

拉斯走后，亚森推门进来。

“不愧是埃勒里·奎因，厉害。”

他一直在门外读唇语，知道埃勒里和拉斯的对话。

拉斯说对了一件事，埃勒里的确还有一些事没弄清楚。其中一个就是那则预言，他心里大概有一些猜测，“但还是没看出她到底想要露尼做什么。”

“她不止想要露尼，她也想要你。”

“我也觉得是这样，可这就更不明白了。”

“她没做足准备就来找你，这一步棋实在是冒失。无论是什么事，估计她快没时间了。”

“希望她能在梅戈斯那吃点苦头。”

“那个女人……不，生命体，到底在想什么，难猜。”

亚森打开手机，屏幕上是周围的地图。一个点在上面移动。

亚森看着那个点，说：“你跟她聊天的时候，我在她的车上装了GPS。”

“不愧是你。”

埃勒里觉得他俩在商业互吹。

傍晚，大雨滂沱。闪电的强光劈开灰幕，轰鸣的雷声在人们的头上滚过。这是埃勒里记忆中从未有过的大雨。

“呀！哈哈哈哈！”露尼指着闪电，很是高兴，在雨中蹦蹦跳跳。

“……”

亚森在大雨里说了些什么，狂风吹折了他的伞，伞骨弯成几截。

“你说什么！”埃勒里朝他吼。

“我说！得给格伦打电话！”

埃勒里很后悔没开车出门。原本他以为，夏末秋至，在路上散散步是很好的体验。可是天气预报没预测出这么大的雨，怎么看都有点奇怪。

“打不通！”埃勒里吼，空中传来一声惊雷。

“你说什么！”

埃勒里掏出手机，给亚森发了一条短信。

等到格伦来接他们仨的时候，三个人都被浇了个湿透。露尼更是夸张，发丝和衣角不断地往下滴水。

五分钟后，一行人回到家。埃勒里在阳台晒衣服，外面的雷声没有间断。电视里循环播放着这场暴雨和雷暴，专家们分析成因，主持人提醒人们紧闭门窗，做好应急准备。

亚森穿着埃勒里的旧睡衣来到阳台。

“你不会认为这场雨和梅戈斯有关吧。”亚森故意说了反话，其实他和埃勒里想着同样的事。

“上次她的确说过她要离开。如果她想要一个华丽的谢幕……”

“我看她确实喜欢华丽地谢幕。”

露尼的一声尖叫打破了奎因家的空气。理查德第一个冲出房间，埃勒里他们三个之后赶到露尼身边。

露尼坐在地上，抱住脑袋，凌乱的发丝从指间漏出，她大声哭号，十分痛苦。

“孩子，你没事吧？”理查德蹲下来，顺着露尼的背，想要安慰她。

露尼没有停止尖叫。她没有对身边人的动作做出任何反应。

“露尼，露尼！看着我！我是埃尔！”埃勒里半跪在地上，尝试拉开露尼的手臂。

露尼抬头看着埃勒里，脸上挂着许多泪痕。她疑惑地问：“……埃尔？”

她突然紧闭双眼，口中呼喊：“停下！停！求……求你……”

亚森拿来一管镇静剂，给露尼注射进去。

她逐渐变得安静，口中念着什么。

“先知之星，高塔黎明，生命树公主，引吾至根源……啊……啊啊……妈……（Star of Soothsayer, Dawn upon the Tower, Princess of Qliphoth, reveal Arcana……）

“妈妈，爸爸……”

窗外狂风暴雨。露尼躺在埃勒里床上，镇静剂为她带来片刻安宁。


	6. 第五章 the Charoit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：  
1\. 关于文中写到的邪教。我参考了某个组织，但是做了很大的扭曲。因为后文提到的一件事很明显是来自那个组织，所以还是老老实实承认有参考过比较好。但其实已经被我改得面目全非，完全不是同一个东西，我写的邪教跟那个组织完全没有一丁点关系。这一点我一定要澄清一下，因为那个组织并不是邪教，我好怕被打。如果您没看出是参考了哪个组织，太好了，请无视这段话，谢谢您！  
2\. 关于塔罗的部分。撇去我的胡编乱造，我主要参考了Aleister Crowley的《the Book of Thoth》，本文所提到的塔罗都是在透特塔罗体系下，可能与韦特系有出入。其实我的理解还只是在表面，非常浅显，没有深入研究，在写的时候加了很多口胡，如果有地方不符合Crowley的本意，实在是非常抱歉。

亚森和埃勒里一直没有停止对索托斯家的调查。自从拉斯暴露了她的目的，调查就有了几条新线索。  
  
埃勒里不止一次动用过警局的系统，到现在为止，他已经欠维利全家三顿饭了。亚森也联系过他的朋友们，他们拼凑出了索托斯夫妇背后的故事。  
  
他们找到了索托斯夫妇参与的邪教，甚至对这个教的教义和目标都有了一定的了解。根据验尸报告，虽然索托斯夫妇的确死于火灾导致的缺氧窒息，但实际上他们在起火前就已经奄奄一息。  
  
然而他们还是找不到预言的具体内容。对于露尼在里面扮演的角色，根本没有任何资料记载。从表面上看，艾莲娜·索托斯跟这个教毫无关系。  
  
这个教的信徒们钻研魔法，将东西方神秘学融会贯通，创造出全新的魔法体系。信徒的文化水平普遍很高，其中不乏自然科学的教授和具有影响力的名人。  
  
那个所谓的“德雷克后裔”提供的消息为他们打开了新的突破口。根据内森的邮件，塔罗牌在信徒的活动中有广泛的运用。事实上，每个信徒在达到一定阶段后，要着手设计自己的塔罗，78牌体系不变，只是在牌面图案上体现自己的理解。  
  
正如埃勒里所说，他不是完全的唯物主义者，对塔罗牌稍微有一点了解。梅戈斯曾经透露过他是“露尼的导师”，也就是说，他扮演着Atu V：the Hierophant的角色，露尼显然是Atu 0：the Fool。如果那段使她疯狂的经历表示Atu XII “the Hanged Man”的过程，那么现在还剩最后一个阶段，Atu XX：the Aeon，或者the Last Judgement。  
  
目前还剩两个问题，最后的审判将在何时、如何发生，另外，亚森·罗平到底扮演了什么样的角色。  
  
埃勒里可以肯定，亚森也被某张牌所代表，但他找不出合适的那张。在划掉了所有可能性之后，埃勒里纠结了一会儿Atu VI：the Lovers，也有些放不下Atu XV：the Devil。他翻看各种表格和图纸，Atu VII：the Chariot和Atu IX：the Hermit也加入备选项。  
  
“这根本没完没了！”  
  
一气之下，埃勒里把《透特之书》扔到一边，后者从沙发边缘滑到地上。  
  
亚森把两杯咖啡放在桌上，捡起掉在地上的书。  
  
“也许咱们该把这些形而上的内容放在一边，亲爱的。”  
  
埃勒里沮丧地说：“梅戈斯给出了提示，我不该忽视它！”  
  
“说不定她只是随口一说。”  
  
“我不认为她会讲没用的话。”埃勒里把Atu VI：the Lovers放在一边。  
  
亚森在沙发上理出一块地方，坐了下来，从一堆笔记下面翻出一张纸。上面记录了露尼在颤抖中讲出的律文。  
  
“生命树，是卡巴拉教里那个。生命树的公主是谁？”  
  
“恐怕谁都不是。她是位于生命树最下端的sphere，Malkuth，代表Kingdom。如果由她来指引，那么目标就是生命树最顶端的sphere，Kether，代表Crown。可能代表着他们抵达根源的道路。”  
  
亚森拿过一篇论文，上面用黄色和绿色的荧光笔划出了重点。  
  
“根据他们的研究，或者信仰，生命树在银河的尽头，被基路伯守护。”  
  
“所以就需要我了，不是吗？这张牌里就有。”埃勒里举着Atu V：the Hierophant。这张牌的四个角分别是狮子、牛、人、鹰，基路伯的四张脸。  
  
“先知之星，高塔黎明。如果先知是梅戈斯，高塔上的黎明……”亚森放下描绘着卡巴拉生命之树的图纸，感到头痛。这张纸上的内容，他闭着眼睛都能画出来。一夜之间，他俩把希伯来字母背得滚瓜烂熟，对数字学也有了一定的了解。埃勒里上次如此用功，是准备哈佛的期末考试。如果信徒看到他们如此努力，说不定会感动到邀请他们加入。  
  
理查德打开卧室门，看起来很生气。  
  
“男孩们，睡觉或者闭嘴，二选一。你们不睡，但有人要睡！”  
  
“对不起，我们这就睡觉！”  
  
他们移动到书房。  
  
  
埃勒里被一阵电话铃声吵醒。他从行军床上爬起，亚森推开房间门，面色沉重地对埃勒里说：“梅戈斯自杀了，他们开始行动了。”  
  
他俩带着露尼，驱车前往疗养院。  
  
负责人神色慌张地出来迎接。  
  
“警方还没来。露尼是费尔格斯最亲近的人，对不起……”  
  
“警方？她不是自杀的吗？”  
  
“不……情况有些不对劲……”负责人讲得很没底气。  
  
他们带着露尼去现场。负责人想要让露尼留下，被埃勒里拒绝了。  
  
梅戈斯的尸体躺在草坪上，脸上挂着空洞的微笑，直视天空。昨夜她从疗养院的塔楼纵身跳下，在可怖的闪电和大雨中，解放了这躯体。  
  
露尼有些恐惧，抓着埃勒里的手臂微微发抖。  
  
负责人想要拉走露尼。她担忧地说：“费尔格斯已经死了，露尼不应该看到这些，她们很亲近……”  
  
“梅戈斯没死！她不会死！”露尼尖叫着打断负责人的话，委屈地看着埃勒里，问：“对不对？”  
  
埃勒里点点头，“她的确没有死。”  
  
露尼脸上露出一点笑容。  
  
埃勒里继续勘察现场，亚森去控制室找昨晚的监控录像。过了几分钟，事故处理人员来到现场。  
  
疗养院的塔楼是当地最高的一幢建筑，在塔楼顶端可以望到整片树林。塔楼顶端是一口大钟，由电脑控制，每天定时响。根据法医的判断，梅戈斯是在午夜钟声响起时跳下去的。他们上到塔楼楼顶，的确在灰尘中发现一对脚印。  
  
亚森在监控中看到，午夜之前，曾有两个人去了梅戈斯的房间。梅戈斯同他们一起出来。梅戈斯经过主楼大门时，朝右上角的摄像头看了一眼，露出一个狡黠的笑容，她的口型念着“塔楼（Tower）”。  
  
亚森赶紧暂停画面，退回几秒钟之前。  
  
重新播放的录像中，梅戈斯既没有看摄像头，也没有做出口型。负责人不解地看着他，不明白他为什么要回放，亚森没作什么解释。  
  
虽然那两个人做了一番伪装，但亚森看出她是被人用枪指着。他们朝塔楼走去，一个人突然扔掉枪，仿佛它是什么烫手的物件一样，然后梅戈斯跑向塔楼，几分钟后，她从上面跳下。  
  
“你们没有检查每一个进疗养院的人吗？”  
  
“检查了啊……完全不知道这两个人是什么时候进来的。而且塔楼平时是上锁的啊！”疗养院负责人拿着手帕擦汗。  
  
亚森毫不怀疑梅戈斯在40里外就能把塔楼的锁打开。  
  
警方拉走尸体后，埃勒里和露尼去梅戈斯的房间。同埃勒里上次来时一样，梅戈斯的房间还是充满香薰的味道。她的个人物品很少，衣服只有几件。埃勒里在床头柜抽屉里找到一副塔罗，正是梅戈斯第一次给他们算时用的那副。  
  
牌的顺序是被打乱的，埃勒里粗略地看了一下，这副牌花纹很简单，抽象到看不出原始意象。牌的背面是有三层花瓣的玫瑰，每瓣花瓣的颜色各不相同。  
  
埃勒里把牌拿在手里，让人惊讶的是，牌上面有温度，拿在手里不是凉的。埃勒里把牌放在兜里，继续翻其他东西。他在里面找到一只纸鹤、一份几年前的《花花公子》杂志、还有一个硬币。埃勒里完全没有见过这枚硬币，上面没有任何文字标识，看不出发行商。硬币一面印着一座高楼，楼顶趴着一只四肢修长的巨大怪物。这颗硬币沉甸甸的，看不出材质。硬币的另一面是他从未见过的复杂纹样。  
  
他把硬币也放到兜里，拿出那只纸鹤。  
  
“埃尔！”露尼在他身后大叫一声，埃勒里回头，露尼为埃勒里挡住了打向他的长棍，失去了知觉，躺在地上。她后面的两个黑衣大汉跨过露尼，用一块手帕捂住埃勒里口鼻。埃勒里在意识模糊之前听到他们的对话。  
  
“我们打昏了神体！我们完了！”  
  
“只是晕过去了而已，正好省了我们的事。”  
  
“如果仪式没有顺利进行，我们很难找到下一具神体。”  
  
另一个人的回答埃勒里听不到了，他的意识迷失在黑暗中。  
  
亚森给埃勒里打电话，一直没有人接。他跑到塔楼，发现塔楼的门被几个警卫守着。  
  
“这不是尼禄·克雷格吗！”拉斯探长拖着令人厌恶的尾音，阴阳怪气。  
  
亚森在心里咒骂一声，问：“你在这干什么？”  
  
拉斯向前一步，挡住亚森的路。  
  
“我是警察，当然是调查费尔格斯的死。倒是你。等我查出你的身份，你别想逃出纽约警局的手心。”  
  
亚森没空跟她废话，他有个不祥的想法。他们曾经考虑过这个可能性，但是没想到事情会发生得这么快。  
  
“你不会让我上塔楼的，对吗？”  
  
“你很聪明。”  
  
“可惜你们的脑袋不怎么灵光。”  
  
拉斯的脸色明显变了。她恶狠狠地盯着亚森，说：“你们可能觉得自己已经接近了真相，其实你们连真相的1％都无法得到！”  
  
“埃尔说得没错。拉斯，我也不明白你是怎么当上探长的。”  
  
拉斯抬手制止了想冲上来抓亚森的两个守卫。毕竟，她还没有逮捕他的证据。  
  
亚森扭头离开。埃勒里的电话还是打不通，从刚才跟拉斯的对话，他已经确认了埃勒里的位置。然而如何不被拉斯他们发现，登上塔楼，他还在思考。  
  
根据卡巴拉生命之树，公主位于生命树最下端，承载着生命树的全部，与现实的距离最近。公主上方是由王子代表的六个sphere。他们之上，是一条深渊，隔隔开了最上层的三个sphere。生命树上有几条跨越深渊的通路，其中一条笔直地穿越了深渊，代表the Hierophant，另一条与之对应，代表the Chriot。在塔罗牌中，战车牌也有基路伯的意象。一辆在天幕下行驶的战车，由狮子、牛、人和鹰牵引。  
  
想到战车和塔楼的关系，亚森掏出手机，拨通了另一个电话。  
  
埃勒里从昏迷中醒来，发现自己身处一个完全黑暗的空间。  
  
他的四肢被绑住，双手被绳子锁在某个地方。他用力拽了一下，纹丝不动。  
  
好在他全身的衣物都还在，身上也没有疼痛感。  
  
埃勒里屏住呼吸，周围一片安静，黑暗与寂静像果冻一样在他周围形成一片固体，填满他身边的空间。  
  
等他完全平静，听觉完全适应了这片死寂，他听到不远处传来平稳的呼吸声。  
  
“露尼，醒醒！”  
  
埃勒里听到黑暗中传来衣物摩擦的声音。  
  
露尼用模糊的声音问：“埃尔……？”  
  
露尼想爬到埃勒里那边，却被绑在手上的绳子阻碍，她扑倒在地上，发出哐当一声。  
  
“埃尔！！”露尼大叫一声，声音里充满恐惧。  
  
埃勒里安慰她：“没事的，我在这里。我们会安全出去的。”  
  
露尼委屈地说：“很痛啊，我的头。”  
  
埃勒里很感激露尼帮自己挡住攻击，也有些对不起她。如果他能关注着周围的环境，露尼就不会受伤了。  
  
“谢谢你，露尼。”  
  
“嗯？”露尼不明白埃勒里在说什么。  
  
“没什么。你身上有锋利的东西吗？”  
  
露尼在黑暗中摇了摇头，埃勒里显然看不见，不过他也能明白露尼的回答。他们不会让露尼随身携带锋利的东西。  
  
埃勒里很后悔没有带一把小刀什么的。  
  
“怎么能割断绳子……”他自言自语。  
  
“嗬！”露尼发出一声大叫，埃勒里听到绳子被扯断的声音。  
  
他很震惊：“你是怎么……”  
  
露尼陈述着事实：“绳子需要断掉。”  
  
“没错，可是你哪里来的力气……”  
  
露尼很开心：“我拉断了绳子！”  
  
“呃，好吧。你能不能帮我把绳子解开？”埃勒里没空纠结露尼哪里来的神力，他们需要赶快逃离这个地方。  
  
露尼没有解开绳子，她把埃勒里的绳子也拽断了。  
  
埃勒里站起来，对露尼道谢。  
  
他身上的随身物品都还在。他掏出手机，时间已经过了中午，而这地方一格信号也没有。梅戈斯的塔罗牌和硬币装在他的口袋。埃勒里掏出硬币，发现它微微发光。  
  
他掂了掂又捏了捏，硬币没有任何反应。他把它放了回去，最好不要浪费时间。埃勒里打开闪光灯，观察这间屋子。  
  
如果他想的没错，这屋子应该位于塔楼的顶部。四周密不透风，没有窗户。四个墙角分别摆放着狮子、牛、鹰、人的雕塑，墙和地面上都画满了纹样。屋顶是木质结构，呈正棱锥型。  
  
埃勒里踩着狮子雕塑的脑袋，伸手去推木质顶棚，它纹丝不动。  
  
“露尼，你能不能砸碎这个顶棚？”  
  
露尼连夠到顶棚都够呛，更别说砸碎它。  
  
露尼灰心丧气，躺在地板上，任由埃勒里从她身上跨过。埃勒里在房间四周忙活着，敲敲这里，摸摸那里。  
  
由于跑来跑去，再加上心里着急，埃勒里觉得越来越热。  
  
他终于在鹰雕塑的旁找到一个小圆环，它是一个活板门的把手。  
  
埃勒里尝试拽了拽，果然打不开。他回头看了看躺在地上的露尼，叫她过来试一下。  
  
露尼已经从地上坐起来，用衣服扇风，她也觉得很热。听到埃勒里叫她，她好奇地凑过去。  
  
埃勒里很奇怪。他觉得热可能是心理作用，但露尼不会有这种感觉。埃勒里想到一种非常不好的可能性。  
  
也许“高塔黎明”不是指太阳在高塔上升起，更不是指知识上的黎明。联系Atu XVI：the Tower上表现的内容，“高塔黎明”的含义非常明显。  
  
露尼也拉不开。她运了运气，准备再试一次。  
  
“露尼，我们要赶紧离开这里！我相信你，再来一次！”  
  
露尼神色严肃，握紧把手，猛一用力，活板门上的铰链裂开，后坐力让露尼倒在地上。  
  
一股浓烟混着滚烫的气浪冲进屋子，由于后坐力倒下的露尼刚好避开了这股气流。埃勒里眼疾手快，踹上了活板门。  
  
他们把塔楼点燃了，想要让露尼和埃勒里烧死在这里。这就是最后的审判，是脱胎换骨的过程。  
  
“火！”露尼惊恐地指着活板门。  
  
“我们会出去的！”  
  
他自己并不知道能不能活着渡过这场灾难。楼下烧得噼里啪啦，他们还有几分钟？埃勒里疯狂地找其他出口。他扶着露尼踩上基路伯的雕像，用另一座雕像去敲天花板。雕像在他们头上碎裂，埃勒里抱住露尼的脑袋，躲避石膏碎块。  
  
这屋子坚固得丝毫不肯退让。从活板门渗上来的浓烟呛得露尼练练咳嗽。埃勒里已经用自己的衣服堵上了活板门的缝隙，但烟还是越来越浓。  
  
“埃尔……”露尼看起来已经放弃了，光芒从她的眼中渐渐消失。  
  
埃勒里抓着她的肩膀，让她看着自己的眼睛。“不！露尼，我们肯定会得救的！亚森在外面，他肯定会想办法的！相信我！”  
  
前提是亚森还活着。埃勒里希望亚森没有落入那群人的手中。  
  
他们已经山穷水尽，找不出任何出去的办法。埃勒里累得靠在墙上，在炙热的空气中，他们汗流浃背。他挽起袖子，擦着脸上的汗水。空气中的氧气越来越少，埃勒里看着露尼的头渐渐低了下去。  
  
“露尼！不能睡觉！”埃勒里厉声叫道。  
  
露尼睁开眼睛，没觉得自己快要睡着了。  
  
“难受。”露尼捏着嗓子说。  
  
“我知道。”埃勒里温柔地安慰她，希望语气中的坚定能让露尼放心，“我们很快就能出去了。”  
  
露尼毫不犹豫地相信埃勒里，脸上绽开灿烂的笑容。  
  
埃勒里的手机电量渐渐耗尽，他关掉闪光灯。埃勒里的意识开始模糊，他的脑中出现做梦的感觉。他开始时不时地出现在一些新场景中，去做其他事，其他不这么令人难受的事。在这时，他的意志总是将他拉回这个炎热的屋子里。  
  
屋子里的烟越来越浓。在漆黑一片的炙热空气中，在噼里啪啦的火焰灼烧声中，出现另外一个声音。像是马达发动的声音，由远及近，就在他们旁边。  
  
猝不及防的一声巨响，埃勒里护住露尼的脑袋，整个屋顶在他们头上炸裂，木片飞溅，尘土四起。  
  
他们头顶不再是木质的天花板，午后的阳光从空中照耀下来，埃勒里和露尼处在一片废墟中。直升机的轰鸣盖过了他的疑问，刚才在直升机里操控火箭筒的人身上绑着绳子，跳上已经摇摇欲坠的塔楼顶。  
  
埃勒里这辈子从未如此高兴见到一个人。  
  
“我就知道你会来！”埃勒里把露尼推上楼顶，朝亚森大叫。  
  
“这不是板上钉钉的事实嘛！”亚森把安全扣扣在露尼身上，然后进来拉埃勒里。  
  
自然而然地，埃勒里说出了这句话，他甚至都没意识到他要说。他像旁人一样听着这句话从他的声带发出，才意识到它的含义。亚森抱着他返回直升机时，他双手环住亚森的脖子，在他的耳边大叫：“我爱你！”  
  
亚森什么也没说，他吻住埃勒里的双唇。


	7. 第六章 the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：  
1\. 本章依旧有愉快口胡。比如我们并不知道塔罗究竟是谁发明的。  
2\. 我在动笔之前确实抽过几次牌。几年前抽过一次，那时候埃勒里的位置是Hierophant，亚森的位置是Devil。最近想要写点什么，为三个NPC抽了一次，一张愚人，一张性欲（力量），一张星星。在故事的部分抽到了高塔牌。塔罗挺有意思。  
3\. 我为写完这篇而抽的最后一张牌确实是隐士。

他们坐着蔡司的直升机离开塔楼，后者已经变成一根火柱。埃勒里挂上了打给警局的电话，端详着那根火箭筒。

“你从哪里搞到它的？”

时间这么紧迫，亚森竟然还能拿到这种东西。

“你有你的朋友，我也有我的嘛！”

蔡司插话：“尼禄说你要被烧死了的时候，我的心都不跳了！还好我们赶上了！”

埃勒里真的很感激蔡司。不知道亚森用了什么说服方法，但一般人很少会立即开着直升机飞过来，还让别人在自己的直升机上用火箭筒。

露尼坐得很不老实，东瞧瞧西看看，直升机上的视角很新鲜。

第二天上午，他们从理查德口中得知，邪教首领被通缉，拉斯和十几个邪教成员被抓进监狱，对于剩下的邪教成员，警方也发布了通缉令。

亚森对于没抓住邪教首领这件事非常不满意。塔楼熊熊燃烧的时候，他亲眼见到那个首领站在塔楼旁的草坪上。他现在非常后悔没一发榴弹射过去。

埃勒里给了他一个眼神，意思是“我看你是忘了我定下的规矩”。

还好埃尔现在好好的，否则这个首领甭想留个全尸。亚森恶狠狠地想着，然后回了埃勒里一个灿烂的笑容。

露尼还是会缠着埃勒里让他带她出去玩。在她闯入埃勒里的卧室，打断他俩的亲吻后，亚森提议送露尼一只狗狗，让她好好在家照顾它。这个提议被埃勒里坚决否定了。他能肯定，到最后他才是真正照顾狗狗的人。

当然，基本上每次露尼要求出去玩，他们都会带着她去。

一周后，三人路过格伦推荐过的那家网红咖啡店，埃勒里震惊地看到梅戈斯坐在店里朝他招了招手。

对这个穿着渔网连体紧身衣、超短裙和皮夹克的朋克少女，亚森感到迷惑不解，埃勒里跟他解释了一番。

露尼特别开心，冲过去抱住梅戈斯。梅戈斯亲了亲她的脸颊，又摸摸她的头发。

“最近怎么样？”梅戈斯一只手支在脸上，另一只手拿勺子搅拌咖啡。

“挺好的。”

他们最近的生活平静如水，就像暴风雨后的晴天。对于梅戈斯，他们有很多问题想问，有很多事想知道。埃勒里挑了一个他最好奇的。

“亚森是哪一张牌？”

梅戈斯翘起二郎腿，笑眯眯地看着埃勒里。

“你一直是个听话的好孩子，不是吗？没错，有一张牌可以代表亚森·罗平。

“但是要注意，是牌找上你们，不是你们被牌所代表。人的可能性是无限的，单单一张牌无法代表一个完整的人。

“不过这点你们已经懂了。回到原来的话题，亚森·罗平是恶魔牌。”

亚森有点惊讶。

“我以为我是战车！你知道，就是生命树上第十六通路（Atu V：the Hierophant）和第十八通路（Atu VII：the Chariot）的对应关系。”

梅戈斯喝了一口咖啡，泡沫留在她的上唇。

“你们学得蛮认真的。不，在这个事件中，战车只是一个工具，重要的是坐在车上的人。隐藏在盔甲下的驾驭者，就是你。

“其实很明显，不是吗？恶魔牌是所有大牌中最具有阳性气息的牌。而你的名字，Arsène，在你们的语言中是非常能体现男性意味的词。”

“预言中并没说我会出现，对吗？”

“那要看你拿到哪个版本的预言。在我给他们的版本里，的确没有。我当时写到一半，觉得麻烦，而且那一半看起来很完整，所以就丢给他们咯。”

埃勒里和亚森面面相觑。

“在我记忆中的版本里，后面还有一段是说恶魔从天而降阻止人类接触Malkuth。所以，预言里是说过的。”

埃勒里和亚森对视了一眼，都没说出自己的心里话。还是不要跟高等生命对着干比较明智，虽然他们的想法很可能已经被梅戈斯听到了。

梅戈斯喝光了她的咖啡，露尼刚干掉第三份蛋糕卷。

梅戈斯舔了舔嘴唇，说：“我要带露尼离开。”

“带走露尼？”埃勒里很惊讶。他没想到梅戈斯会愿意照顾一位人类。

“我不是说过她很适合接替Morpheus吗？”

“我不知道真的能……”

“我再说就太多了。这不是你们可以理解的事，你们现在也不必知道。虽然我中意你，但也不意味着我告诉你的事都对你有好处。”

被梅戈斯断然拒绝，埃勒里也不好再问什么问题。

“我在你的抽屉里找到了一套塔罗牌，和这枚硬币。”埃勒里掏出那枚硬币递给她。

“这些都送给你吧！这套可是很有纪念价值的塔罗。用你们的话说就是独一无二的初版。我有没有说过，塔罗是我发明的？”

埃勒里觉得他今天一直处于惊讶状态。

“我觉得蛮好用的，但你们没发挥出它的价值。你们不是一直抱怨着没有灵感、想要缪斯之类的话吗？现成的工具送给你们，你们却不会好好使用，真是浪费。

“至于那枚硬币，对身体没有害处的，随便放在哪里都行。”

埃勒里跟梅戈斯讲了硬币会发光的事。

“这枚硬币能做的远不止发光呢！你先留着吧。”

结果他还是不知道这硬币能派什么用场。

梅戈斯带着露尼离开。分别时，露尼抱了抱埃勒里，不舍得走。少了一个孩子，亚森和埃勒里立刻觉得清净了许多。

埃勒里拿出梅戈斯留下的那副牌。他看不出牌的材质，但牌自带温度，摸上去非常舒服。

他让牌面朝下，打成一个扇形摆到亚森面前。

“来吧，抽一张牌。”

“你知道我绝对不会相信这种东西的。”

“是你自己说，你已经对神秘事件见惯不怪。”

“所以我知道现实和神秘的距离啊。”

“来嘛，抽着玩。”

亚森选了一张牌，埃勒里翻开，发现是Atu IX：the Hermit。

以他们目前积累的神秘学知识，他俩都不敢说这只是巧合。

Atu 0：the Fool、Atu IX：the Hermit和Atu XV：the Devil是三张最具有男性力量的牌。他的一个重要意义是孕育，牌面左上方的Orphic Egg体现了这一点。

埃勒里看着这张牌，它向他们传递的信息太明显了。

“你不觉得这是梅戈斯要告诉我们的……”

“关于露尼的真相。”

亚森知道埃勒里想要说什么，他想不出第二种可能性。

至于为什么要用这种隐晦的方式向他们传达，亚森认为他们行事总是不可言喻的，也就是没什么理由。但埃勒里由于拥有亲身经历，他认为梅戈斯是在替他们可怜的大脑着想。

在邪教徒眼里，露尼和埃勒里没有走完最后一段路，他们没有达到Atu XXI：the Universe。但现在，埃勒里他们相信梅戈斯的目的达到了。露尼——法涅斯（Phanes），已经完成了她的重生。她即将破壳而出，成为新神，而在她的体内，新的宇宙将被孕育。

埃勒里与亚森漫步在中央公园，他想起一部文学作品里天使对恶魔讲的一句话。

“上帝是不可言说的。”

亚森不以为然地说：“你还相信他们有上帝？”

“我从没这么说。我只是想说对于他们做的事，我们无法理解。”

“他们也不需要我理解。无论上面发生着什么，”亚森指了指头顶，“都与我们关系不大。而对于我们的事，其实他们并不关心。”

“有道理。”

“所以，”亚森倒着走，面朝埃勒里，“多么美妙的秋日午后，为什么不做些更有趣的事呢？”

埃勒里好奇地挑了挑眉毛。

“想不想看我把自由女神像变没？或者……林肯纪念堂？”

“不许在纽约作案。”埃勒里第一百次强调，然后补充，“林肯纪念堂也不行。”

“那艾菲尔铁塔怎么样？花神咖啡馆？”

“既然你这么无聊，不如帮我想想下本书的主题。”

亚森从自己口袋掏出埃勒里一直放在上衣侧兜里的塔罗牌，埃勒里笑出了声。他很喜欢看亚森玩这些小把戏。

“为什么不问问你的神奇塔罗呢？”


End file.
